Looking Back
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Part 6 of Duke Lives. Bo and Christine are looking back at what has happened in their life that lead to where they are now. Please R
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes or any other characters from Dukes of Hazzard.

In this part of Duke Lives, Bo and Christine will be looking back on what has happened in their life. I decided to write this so that it could clear up any loose ends from the previous parts as well as let any new readers catch up on what's happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's Point of View:

Bo decided it was time he went and visited his cousin, Luke, who had moved to New York City. He had gone there to visit some friends almost a year ago, but he met Christine and soon fell in love, and one day called up the family in Hazzard to tell them he was staying in New York.

It took Bo all that time to finally want to see his cousin, after getting up and leaving just like that. So when he finally got to New York and met his cousin, he was surprised when he heard that he and Christine had recently broken up.

Luke took Bo to a diner and told them that his ex was going to be joining them, since the two had remained best friends. Bo looked up and there he saw her, coming over to the table. "Wow what was my cousin thinking letting this one go," he said to himself.

Christine sat at the table and Luke introduced the two of them to each other. Bo couldn't believe how much of a good time he was having with Christine. He had asked her for her number and then the next day he called her.

"Christine, it's Bo from last night. I was wondering if you'd like to go out for coffee or something."

"Sure Bo, I'd love to."

Bo's life had changed from that moment. Never would he have imagined back then that that night would change his whole life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine's Point of View:

Christine had just broken up with Luke not too long ago and was happy when he called, asking her to meet him and his cousin at the diner. Throughout their year of dating, she had heard so much about Bo and wanted to meet him.

So she got herself and ready and went to the diner, and there she saw him, a very handsome blonde guy sitting with Luke.

"No, he's your ex's cousin, you can't have anything to do with him," she said to herself.

But as the night when on, and she and Bo talked more and more, she started to realize she was starting a friendship with him, a friendship she would want to keep for a long time. Only she didn't know that in a short while, that friendship would turn to something more.

Please review….


	2. The Engagement

Bo's View:

I couldn't believe it when Luke called me today and said that he saw my girlfriend kissing my best friend. I didn't want to lose her, but what was I supposed to do, I'm here in Tennessee for one of my car races.

How could she do this to me? She knew I loved her.

For the next night I couldn't get what Luke told me out of my head. I had to do something to prove my love for her. Then it hit me, I was going to ask Christine to marry me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine's view:

I was so confused about what happened earlier today. I had run into Bo's best friend, John, who I too was friends with ever since I met Bo. And then out of nowhere he kissed me. I wasn't expecting it but I pushed away from him right away. I knew I couldn't tell Bo, besides nothing happened and it wasn't like I was cheating on him because I didn't do anything, I pushed away from him.

Well at least Bo wouldn't be home for a couple of weeks. Maybe by then, I would've forgotten all about what happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's View:

I decided I would go home early and surprise Christine. I had used the last win's money and gotten her a nice engagement ring. I knew she wouldn't say no. However, I was hoping she'd wait awhile before wanting to get married, cause I didn't want to settle down permanently just yet.

As expected, she was so surprised when I came home earlier than expected. We had dinner that night and after that's when I decided to ask her.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her.

"Yes of course I will," she answered, just as I expected.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine's View:

I couldn't believe it, Bo had just asked me to marry him. I stared at the ring he placed on my finger and smiled. Soon I would be Mrs. Bo Duke.

Please review…


	3. Claire

Christine's View:

I just couldn't believe what Bo had told me, that he only proposed to me cause he heard about me kissing his best friend. I told him the truth, that I did nothing wrong because it was his friend who kissed me and I pushed away. But I was just so mad at him, I got up and left right away. I didn't have a place to go, but I also didn't want to see Bo for awhile.

With no other place to go, I went to Luke's and told him everything. He felt so bad for telling Bo that I was cheating on him without knowing what really happened.

"Hey I have an idea that will get Bo to marry you almost immediately" he said to me.

"What's that Luke?" I asked.

"Get pregnant on purpose."

I laughed at what he said, "Oh sure Luke that's a great idea, sure that would really happen. This is Bo we're talking about, he would not marry me any sooner just cause I'm pregnant."

"No trust me, I know my cousin. If he found out his girlfriend was pregnant, he'd marry her right away."

I went home that night and couldn't believe I was even thinking of going with Luke's plan. Bo and I were always careful cause we both knew that he wasn't ready for children. I stood there looking at the pills wondering if I should take them and continue they way the two of us had been or just forgetting about them and hoping what Luke said was right. In the end, I took the thing of pills and threw them out, and just hoped for the best.

So I went on with what Luke told me what to do. Sure I felt guilty all those nights but I hid it from Bo. And I figured if it happened it happened.

And in the end, I did get pregnant by Bo. When I found out, I didn't know what or how to tell him. Wasn't going to tell him the truth, he thought I was still on the pill. I sat at home waiting for him to come home and rubbed my stomach. I for one was already happy that we were going to have a baby. But something was different, now it didn't seem like it was a plan just to get Bo to stay with me. I already figured out that if he left me, I was going to just take care of this baby on my own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's View:

I was so surprised to see Christine asleep when I got home. I figured she must've gotten tired waiting up for me. I had gone into the bathroom and saw the pregnancy test. And even though I had told her that I didn't want kids for a long time, when I saw that she was pregnant, happiness just overcame me. Then I realized she must've been worried about telling me. I knew she probably needed sleep but I had to wake her up and let her know just how happy I was.

"Christine wake up!"

"Bo what is it?"

I just hugged her, "I saw the test. I know about the baby. I'm so happy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine's View:

I felt so horrible seeing how happy Bo was. Sure it was a surprise to see him happy, but the fact that I planned this all was getting to me. Don't ask me how but somehow I was able to act as if nothing had happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo's View:

I felt betrayed when I found out that she hadn't been taking the pills. And when I confronted her, she broke down in tears and that's why I left. Yea I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, considering the state that she was in, but I was just so mad I got up and left and stayed at a hotel.

When my birthday came, I couldn't believe that this year I wouldn't be spending it with the one I loved. But then she stopped by, had a gift for me. I took it from her and just wanted her to get out of my face. I really still couldn't face her. But when she put that ring back in my hand and walked off crying, I felt my heart break. She really was sorry and did love me. Otherwise if she didn't, she wouldn't feel as bad nor would she want to call off the engagement. I chased after her and proposed for real this time.

I won't say the next couple of months were easy….cause they weren't. We were married not long after. Nothing big or fancy, just a quick little thing was all we had, and the only people there were her family and Luke. But that's not what I'm talking about….the trouble was I still wasn't being faithful to her. And I guess Luke had found out cause I got a call from him one night.

"Bo, I saw you with that girl last night. Don't you even care you're married?"

"Luke, look she doesn't know I'm cheating. Don't tell her."

"I don't need to tell her, she's sensing something. She asked me if I knew anything and I told her no."

"I promise I'll stop please just don't tell her."

"Bo you better cause I can tell you this, keep this up and you can kiss seeing your child goodbye cause she will leave you."

That call from Luke made me change my ways…or for awhile at least. I couldn't bear the fact that I may chase her away for good and lose the chance of seeing my daughter.

And that day when Claire was born, I felt a way that I never felt before. Well after I woke up from passing out on the floor that is. But when I held her for the first time, I couldn't believe that I had helped create that baby. And from that moment, that little girl was my life.

Please review if you want more chapters


End file.
